1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to television camera housings. More particularly, the present invention relates to television cameras embedded or encapsulated in plastic housings, and to methods and apparatus for encapsulating a television camera. The invention has particular utility for television cameras employed for pipeline inspection, and the preferred embodiment described herein is intended for that purpose. However, it is to be understood that the present invention has far broader utility, namely television cameras employed in security systems, nuclear systems, explosive environments, underwater environments and other hostile environments wherein the camera is typically subjected to shock, pressure, chemical and other environmental hazards.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional television cameras designed for use in hostile environments are typically housed in sealed metal or plastic containers that are expensive in both material cost and assembly time. Moreover, although the housings for such prior art cameras may be adequate to serve as waterproof containers, the housed camera is generally not protected adequately against shock, certain chemical environments, etc. In addition, pressure sealed television camera housings tend to be too bulky and heavy to permit efficient use of the camera for security applications and the like.